character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Super Manga)/Neppington
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|Perfect SSJB= Summary Son Goku '''is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise. Born on Planet Vegeta, he was sent to Earth in order to conquer it while only a few years old. However, after he bumped his head, he gained a gentle nature was raised by Grandpa Gohan. Over the years he fought many opponents, becoming more and more powerful. In the '''Dragon Ball Super Manga, he met the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus, whose unimaginable power overwhelmed Goku. Motivated by this, he and his rival Vegeta started training under Beerus's attendant, Whis, reaching new heights. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely higher | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 46 or 49 years old (uncertain birth date) Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Limited Reactive Evolution (Saiyan's power increase mid-battle while fighting opponents stronger than themselves), Energy Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Is able to replicate ki attacks after seeing them once), Teleportation (via Instant Transmission), Limited Telekinesis, Limited Precognition (Managed to predict Hit's movements in advance), Limited Light Manipulation (via Solar Flare), Telepathy, Summoning (Can summon Zen’ō with the Zen’ō Button), Statistics Amplification (via Kaioken), Transformation (Can transform into various Super Saiyan forms), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation. Sealing (via the Mafuba) as Super Saiyan Blue. Existence Erasure (via Hakai) as Perfect Super Saiyan Blue. Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely higher '(Goku and Vegeta's base and Super Saiyan forms, as well as all who scale to them, should at this point be much stronger than in the original Dragon Ball manga, but for now we lack feats to quantify by how much.) | '''Universe level ' (His fight with Beerus was going to destroy the universe. Forced Hit to use his full power.) | '''Universe level (Whis implied that Super Saiyan Blue is about 5 to 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan God. ) | Universe level '(Was able to fight against Fusion Zamasu, who casually defeated him in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Equal to Vegeta, who managed to land a proper hit on a less supressed Beerus, and comparable to Toppo.) 'Speed: At least FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with a supressed Beerus) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely higher | Universal (His punches in his fight against Beerus sent shockwaves through the entire universe) | Universal | Universal Durability: Solar System level, likely higher | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Up to Universal with ki blasts, certain attacks and Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Zen’ō Button Intelligence: Below average. Genius when it comes to fighting and martial arts. (Learned many techniques simply by observing them such as the Kamehameha or the Hakai, and can quickly adapt to his opponent's fighting style, as seen in his fight against Hit.) Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. His Spirit Bomb needs a lot of time to charge up properly. He needs to be able to lock onto a ki signature in order to use his Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container in order to seal the target. The Super Saiyan Blue form used to drain a lot of stamina, although he overcame that weakness by the time of the Goku Black arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan forms': Advanced transformations unique to the Saiyan race, which multiply their power by 50x (Super Saiyan), 100x (Super Saiyan 2) and 400x (Super Saiyan 3) times respectively. *'Kaioken': A technique developed by King Kai, enhancing ones speed and strength for a short amount of time, at the cost of stamina. The highest version of Kaioken he used so far was Kaioken x20. However, the technique was rendered obsolete by the Super Saiyan forms, which are both more effective and less draining. *'God Ki': The mastery of God Ki allows Goku to reach strength that rivals the Gods of Destructions. He uses it through two additional Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Spirit Bomb:' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. *'Mafuba': A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Hakai': A technique of the Gods of Destructions, which Goku mastered by imitating Beerus. It erases the existance of its target, but requires a lot of stamina and power. Key: Base and Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Neppington